


The Cold Light Of Day

by coldfusion9797



Series: The Many Regrets of Legolas [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Regret, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Legolas reflects on Boromir’s death.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: The Many Regrets of Legolas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818121
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	The Cold Light Of Day

For many seasons now the heart of Legolas had belonged to another. In the aftermath of a bloody and brutal battle he had seen the devastating pain of loss and witnessed the cruelty of separation. When he'd fled into the wild to escape all that fear and doubt, a passing curiosity had guided him to a boy. To Strider, whose true name he had learned in time, and who had turned out to be the best man or elf he had ever known.

He followed him now, as he always would, without question towards his great destiny.

The boy of many winters ago had grown into a man that Legolas loved completely. Aragorn was unaware of the depth of his feelings, feeling only those of friendship himself, but Legolas had seen the destructiveness of requited love and was content with his one-sided affair. It was easy to manage, knowing only that he must do whatever was in his power to help Aragorn fulfill his purpose.

It had been decades since he'd been considered a suitor, Tauriel's affections waning when he had shown no signs of returning them.

Of late though, he had felt that appraising eye on him again, this time not from an elf-maiden but a man, of the same ilk as Aragorn, a warrior and brave son of Gondor.

He would've ignored it, the affections of another meant nothing when he had his love for Aragorn to sustain him, but then Boromir had gone and done something Tauriel had never had the courage to do; he had kissed him. And for a moment Legolas had seen beyond pain and grief, and let himself be carried away to a place where he had felt alive again.

For a few short days they had engaged in a series of heated and secret liaisons until fate had brought their budding romance to a swift and bloody end.

Now Boromir lay pale and still, his flesh cool to touch. Legolas worked carefully to remove the three evil arrows, being as gentle as possible, loathe to cause the man any more pain even though he was beyond it now.

He'd meant for it to be only once, but Boromir had been insistent, and they'd made love a handful of times. Each time slower and with a greater deal of care as the man fell more hopelessly in love with him. Legolas had not returned that love, or at least had not known it, until he'd heard the Horn of Gondor and been seized by a terrible dread. By the time he'd come upon the scene it was too late, he'd found Aragorn bent over Boromir's lifeless body. The ranger had pressed his lips to his fallen brother's brow in a final goodbye.

When the last arrow came free and Legolas had finished his grim task, he leaned down and pressed his lips not to Boromir's brow, but to his pale, lifeless lips. They tasted of blood, like the first night before he had walked away, and he was sorry he had done so now. He was sorry too, for the loss of the love he'd been too stubborn to recognise until it was beyond reach. He'd been selfish, and it had cost them both.

"May you find the love you were searching for." Had the man been an elf his death would've taken him to Valinor, but as a mortal he would go home to their creator, no love could be more encompassing than that. He knew the immense value of that gift, but the thought was also tinged with regret because it meant their paths would never cross again.

"Legolas?"

The elf rose and faced Aragorn.

"He is ready," he simply stated, doing his best to ignore the searching way Aragorn looked at him. Whatever had passed between himself and Boromir was ended now and therefore required no explanation.

Aragorn simply nodded, and together they lifted their fallen companion into his funeral vessel and Legolas had one more thing to add to his collection of regrets.


End file.
